Highest Embodiment of the Venerated Immortal
Highest Embodiment of the Venerated Immortal (尊敬神の最体現, Sonkeigami no Saitaigen), despite its namesake, is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Hellion Soul, Draco Soul, and Supernal Soul; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" ( , Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. In fact, it's considered to be the most powerful of the quartet — far surpassing the others by leaps and bounds; if one goes by this statement, it would mean that this is the mightiest Take Over in existence — thus rightful holder of the title, "Ultimate Take Over" ( , Arutimetto Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Perfect Confiscation of the Highest Degree"). Unlike its brethren — or any other Take Over form for that matter, it's a form of Lost Magic due to its incredulous age and power, a Subspecies Magic — having various elements from other magics involved in its mechanics, and a fighting style that's been practiced since age's past. This makes it more complex than initially conceived, and when studied further — its might had limit to how many users could employ it since its genesis, making it one of the most difficult magics that anyone can learn. It's later mentioned by Minkusa that this magic is one of the various forms born out of the art of Onmyōdō — one of the oldest forms of spellcasting known to man; this makes it even more complex out of all its brethren befitting its advanced age. It's also one of the few magics that has many epithets associated with it, the most famous and common one known being "Take Over: Avatar Soul" ( , Abatā Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Ceremonial Representation of the Quintessential Divine Race"). Having existed since time memorable, this magic allows one to "assimilate" the powers of a divinity into themselves — using its power as their own; basically, this form of Take Over allows one to use the powers of a God — the most powerful race in existence, thus leading to the magic's namesake. However, the method of obtaining a divinity's soul involves the use of contracts — its content varying from God-to-God; it's through this that it's possible to utilize multiple souls at once, so long as the fulfills his part of the agreement. This magic was seen as a way for a God to form an improved relationship with the human race while asserting their dominance over their realm; it's said that those who are in-possession of this magic and contracted more than one God are said to be those that are destined to become one, the exact meaning of such words being unknown. It's hinted that it may have to do with the side-effects that the magic brings to its users, which is rather beneficial than harmful as originally conceived. It's only user in the modern era is Minkusa Inreshrana, one of its first users and considered to be its oldest — having undergone an "immense change" to his person; his mastery over this magic and the many contracts he's in possession of is the reason for his epithet amongst the Spriggan Twelve as "The One who Inherited a Divinity's Power" (跡取りの神力, Atotori no Shinriki). History Myths & Legends Overview General Powers & Abilities God-Body Contracts Divine Servants Unique Form of Immortality Weaknesses because of his body's new constitution under the contract.]] List of Known Contracted Gods Trivia *This is basically modeled after Hao Asakura after the events of Shaman King and during Shaman King: Flowers, when he holds the Great Spirit's various powers; it's also modeled after various aspects pertaining to the manga, specifically those dealing with Oversouls and Onmyōdō. *This magic is an interpretation of , which the author was very displeased with because, in his opinion, it's improper in terms of explanation and kind of overpowered — conveniently needing a Deus ex Machina in order to have any chance of defeating it. Category:Caster Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style Category:Lost Magic Category:Take Over Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Onmyodo